rheinbahnfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vorlage:Other date
}}}}| }}} |-= }|2=ar}} إلى }|2=ar}} |ca= }|2=ca}} fins }|2=ca}} |cs= }|2=cs}} až }|2=cs}} |da=fra }|2=da}} til }|2=da}} |de= }|2=de}} bis }|2=de}} |el=από }|2=el}} έως }|2=el}} |en=from }|2=en}} until }|2=en}} |es=de }|2=es}} a }|2=es}} |et= }|2=et}} kuni }|2=et}} |fi= }|2=fi}}– }|2=fi}} |fr=de }|2=fr}} à }|2=fr}} |gl=de }|2=gl}} a }|2=gl}} |he=מ- }|2=he}} עד }|2=he}} |hr=od }|2=hr}} do }|2=hr}} |hu= }|2=hu}} – }|2=hu}} |it=dal }|2=it}} al }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}}から }|2=ja}}まで |mk=од }|2=mk}} до }|2=mk}} |ml= }|2=ml}} മുതൽ }|2=ml}} വരെ |nds= }|2=nds}} bet }|2=nds}} |nl= }|2=nl}} tot }|2=nl}} |pl=od }|2=pl|form=gen}} do }|2=pl|form=gen}} |ro=din }|2=ro}} până în }|2=ro}} |pt=de }|2=pt}} a }|2=pt}} |ru=с }|2=ru|form=gen}} до }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sl=od }|2=sl|form=gen}} do }|2=sl|form=gen}} |sv=från }|2=sv}} till }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |between= }|2=ar}} و }|2=ar}} |ca=entre }|2=ca}} i }|2=ca}} |cs=mezi }|2=cs|form=ins}} a }|2=cs|form=ins}} |da=mellem }|2=da}} og }|2=da}} |de=zwischen }|2=de}} und }|2=de}} |el=μεταξύ }|2=el}} και }|2=el}} |en=between }|2=en}} and }|2=en}} |es=entre }|2=es}} y }|2=es}} |et= }|2=et}} ja }|2=et}} vahel |fi= } }}|1|vuosien}} }|2=fi|form=gen}} ja }|2=fi|form=gen}} välisenä aikana |fr=entre }|2=fr}} et }|2=fr}} |gl=entre }|2=gl}} e }|2=gl}} |he=בין }|2=he}} ו- }|2=he}} |hr=između }|2=hr}} i }|2=hr}} |hu= }|2=hu}} és }|2=hu}} között |hi= }|2=hi}} और }|2=hi}} के बीच |it=tra il }|2=it}} e il }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}}と }|2=ja}}の間 |mk=помеѓу }|2=mk}} и }|2=mk}} |ml= }|2=ml}}, }|2=ml}} എന്നിവയ്ക്കിടയ്ക്ക് |nds=twischen }|2=nds}} un }|2=nds}} |nl=tussen }|2=nl}} en }|2=nl}} |pl=między }|2=pl|form=ins}} a }|2=pl|form=ins}} |ro=între }|2=ro}} și }|2=ro}} |pt=entre }|2=pt}} e }|2=pt}} |ru=между }|2=ru|form=gen}} и }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sl=med } | letoma}} }|2=sl|form=ins}} in }|2=sl|form=ins}} |sv=mellan }|2=sv}} och }|2=sv}} |vec=tra el }|2=vec}} e el }|2=vec}} |lang= } }} |or= }|2=ar}} أو }|2=ar}} |ca= }|2=ca}} o }|2=ca}} |cs= }|2=cs}} nebo }|2=cs}} |da= }|2=da}} eller }|2=da}} |de= }|2=de}} oder }|2=de}} |el= }|2=el}} ή }|2=el}} |en= }|2=en}} or }|2=en}} |es= }|2=es}} ó }|2=es}} |et= }|2=et}} või }|2=et}} |fi= }|2=fi}} tai }|2=fi}} |fr= }|2=fr}} ou }|2=fr}} |gl= }|2=gl}} ou }|2=gl}} |he= }|2=he}} או }|2=he}} |hu= }|2=hu}} vagy }|2=hu}} |it= }|2=it}} o }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}} または }|2=ja}} |mk= }|2=mk}} или }|2=mk}} |ml= }|2=ml}} അഥവാ }|2=ml}} |nds= }|2=nds}} oder }|2=nds}} |nl= }|2=nl}} of }|2=nl}} |pl= }|2=pl}} lub }|2=pl}} |pt= }|2=pt}} ou }|2=pt}} |ro= }|2=ro}} sau }|2=ro}} |ru= }|2=ru}} или }|2=ru}} |sl= }|2=sl}} ali }|2=sl}} |sv= }|2=sv}} eller }|2=sv}} |th= }|2=th}} หรือ }|2=th}} |lang= } }} |and|&= }|2=ar}} و }|2=ar}} |ca= }|2=ca}} i }|2=ca}} |cs= }|2=cs}} a }|2=cs}} |da= }|2=da}} og }|2=da}} |de= }|2=de}} und }|2=de}} |el= }|2=el}} και }|2=el}} |en= }|2=en}} and }|2=en}} |es= }|2=es}} y }|2=es}} |et= }|2=et}} ja }|2=et}} |fi= }|2=fi}} ja }|2=fi}} |fr= }|2=fr}} et }|2=fr}} |gl= }|2=gl}} e }|2=gl}} |he= }|2=he}} ו- }|2=he}} |hu= }|2=hu}} és }|2=hu}} |it= }|2=it}} e }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}} および }|2=ja}} |mk= }|2=mk}} и }|2=mk}} |ml= }|2=ml}} ഒപ്പം }|2=ml}} |nds= }|2=nds}} un }|2=nds}} |nl= }|2=nl}} en }|2=nl}} |pl= }|2=pl}} i }|2=pl}} |pt= }|2=pt}} e }|2=pt}} |ro= }|2=ro}} și }|2=ro}} |ru= }|2=ru}} и }|2=ru}} |sl= }|2=sl}} in }|2=sl}} |sv= }|2=sv}} och }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |julian= }|2=ar}} ( }|2=ar}} حسب تقويم يولياني) |ca= }|2=ca}} ( }|2=ca}} segons el calendari julià) |cs= }|2=cs}} ( }|2=cs}} podle juliánského kalendáře) |da= }|2=da}} ( }|2=da}} Julianske kalender) |de= }|2=de}} ( }|2=de}} Julianischer Kalender) |el= }|2=el}} ( }|2=el}} με το Ιουλιανό ημερολόγιο) |en= }|2=en}} ( }|2=en}} in Julian calendar) |es= }|2=es}} ( }|2=es}} según el calendario juliano) |et= }|2=et}} ( }|2=et}} Juliuse kalendris) |fi= }|2=fi}} ( }|2=fi}} juliaanisen kalenterin mukaan) |fr= }|2=fr}} ( }|2=fr}} dans le calendrier julien) |gl= }|2=gl}} ( }|2=gl}} segundo o calendario xuliano) |hu= }|2=hu}} ( }|2=hu}} a Julián naptárban) |it= }|2=it}} ( }|2=it}} secondo il calendario giuliano) |ja= }|2=ja}}（ユリウス暦 }|2=ja}}） |mk= }|2=mk}} ( }|2=mk}} по Јулијанскиот календар) |ml= }|2=ml}} (ജൂലിയൻ കാലഗണനാരീതിയിൽ }|2=ml}}) |nds= }|2=nds}} ( }|2=nds}} na’n Juliaanschen Klenner) |nl= }|2=nl}} ( }|2=nl}} volgens de Juliaanse kalender) |pl= }|2=pl}} ( }|2=pl}} wedle kalendarza juliańskiego) |pt= }|2=pt}} ( }|2=pt}} no calendário juliano) |ro= }|2=ro}} ( }|2=ro}} în calendarul iulian) |ru= }|2=ru}} ( }|2=ru}} Юлианский календарь) |sl= }|2=sl}} ( }|2=sl}} po Julijanskem koledarju) |sv= }|2=sv}} ( }|2=sv}} gamla stilen) |lang= } }} |by= }|2=ar}} |ca=vers }|2=ca}} |cs=kolem }|2=cs|form=gen}} |da=mod }|2=da}} |de=spätestens }|2=de}} |en=έως }|2=el}} |en=by }|2=en}} |et=hiljemalt }|2=et}} |fi= } }}|1|vuoteen}} }|2=fi|form=ill}} mennessä |fr=Vers }|2=fr}} |gl=cara a }|2=gl}} |he=עד }|2=he}} |it=entro il }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}}まで |mk=кон }|2=mk}} |ml= }|2=ml}}-ൽ |nds= }|2=nds}} oder vördem al |nl=tegen }|2=nl}} |pl=przed }|2=pl|form=ins}} |pt=por }|2=pt}} |ro=de }|2=ro}} |ru=к }|2=ru|form=dat}} |sl=najkasneje } | leta}} }|2=sl|form=gen}} |sv=senast }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |<|b|before= }|2=ar}} |ca=abans }|2=ca}} |cs=před }|2=cs|form=ins}} |da=før }|2=da}} |de=vor }|2=de}} |el=πριν από }|2=el}} |en=before }|2=en}} |es=antes de }|2=es}} |et=enne }|2=et}} |fi=ennen } }}|1|vuotta}} }|2=fi|form=ptv}} |fr=avant }|2=fr}} |gl=antes do }|2=gl}} |he=לפני }|2=he}} |hr=prije }|2=hr}} |hu= }|2=hu}} előtt |it=prima del }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}}より前 |mk=пред }|2=mk}} |ml= }|2=ml}}-നു മുമ്പ് |nds=vör }|2=nds}} |nl=voor }|2=nl}} |pl=przed }|2=pl|form=ins}} |pt=antes de }|2=pt}} |ro=înainte de }|2=ro}} |ru=ранее }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sl=pred } | letom}} }|2=sl|form=ins}} |sv=före }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |from= }|2=ar}} |cs=od }|2=cs|form=gen}} |de=Ab }|2=de}} |el=από }|2=el}} |en=from }|2=en}} |et=alates }|2=et}} |fi= } }}|1|vuodesta}} }|2=fi|form=ela}} alkaen |fr=depuis }|2=fr}} |gl=desde o }|2=gl}} |he=מ- }|2=he}} |hr=od }|2=hr}} |it=dal }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}}から |nds=vonaf }|2=nds}} |mk=од }|2=mk}} |ml= }|2=ml}} മുതൽ |nl=vanaf }|2=nl}} |pl=od }|2=pl|form=gen}} |ro=din }|2=ro}} |ru=С }|2=ru}} |sl=od }| leta}} }|2=sl|form=gen}} |sv=från }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |>|a|after= }|2=ar}} |ca=desprès }|2=ca}} |cs=po }|2=cs|form=loc}} |de=nach }|2=de}} |da=efter }|2=da}} |el=μετά από }|2=el}} |en=after }|2=en}} |es=después de }|2=es}} |et=pärast }|2=et}} |fi= } }}|1|vuoden}} }|2=fi|form=gen}} jälkeen |fr=après }|2=fr}} |gl=despois do }|2=gl}} |he=לאחר }|2=he}} |hr=nakon }|2=hr}} |hu= }|2=hu}} után |it=dopo il }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}}より後 |mk=по }|2=mk}} |ml= }|2=ml}}-നു ശേഷം |nds=na }|2=nds}} |nl=na }|2=nl}} |pl=po }|2=pl|form=loc}} |pt=após }|2=pt}} |ro=după }|2=ro}} |ru=после }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sl=po } | letu}} }|2=sl|form=loc}} |sv=efter }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |beginning|early= }|2=ar}} |ca=al principi de }|2=ca}} |cs=začátek }|2=cs|form=gen}} |da=tidlig }|2=da}} |de=Anfang }|2=de}} |el=αρχές του }|2=el}} |en=early }|2=en}} |es=a principios de }|2=es}} |et= }|2=et}} algus |fi= } }}|1|vuoden}} }|2=fi|form=gen}} alku |fr=début }|2=fr}} |gl=a principios de }|2=gl}} |he=תחילת }|2=he}} |hu= }|2=hu}} elején |it=inizio del }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}}初頭 |mk=почеток на }|2=en}} |ml= }|2=ml}} ആദ്യപാദം |nds=Anfang }|2=nds}} |nl=begin }|2=nl}} |pl=początek }|2=pl|form=gen}} |pt=a princípios de }|2=pt}} |ro=începând cu }|2=ro}} |ru=начало }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sl= } | zgodnje leto | zgodnji}} }|2=sl}} |sv=början av }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |mid|middle= }|2=ar}} |ca=a mitjan }|2=ca}} |cs=polovina }|2=cs|form=gen}} |da=midten af }|2=da}} |de=Mitte }|2=de}} |el=μέσα του }|2=el}} |en=mid }|2=en}} |es=a mediados de }|2=es}} |et= }|2=et}} keskel |fi= } }}|1|vuoden}} }|2=fi|form=gen}} puoliväli |fr=mi }|2=fr}} |gl=a mediados de }|2=gl}} |he=אמצע }|2=he}} |hu= }|2=hu}} közepén |it=metà del }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}}半ば |mk=средина на }|2=mk}} |ml= }|2=ml}} മദ്ധ്യം |nds=Midd }|2=nds}} |nl=half }|2=nl}} |pl=środek }|2=pl|form=gen}} |pt=meados de }|2=pt}} |ro=mijlocul lui }|2=ro}} |ru=середина }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sl=sredina } | leta}} }|2=sl|form=gen}} |sv=mitten av }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |end|late= }|2=ar}} |ca=al final de }|2=ca}} |cs=konec }|2=cs|form=gen}} |da=sen }|2=da}} |de=Ende }|2=de}} |el=τέλη του }|2=el}} |en=late }|2=en}} |es=a fines de }|2=es}} |et= }|2=et}} lõpp |fi= } }}|1|vuoden}} }|2=fi|form=gen}} loppu |fr=fin }|2=fr}} |gl=a finais de }|2=gl}} |he=סוף }|2=he}} |hu= }|2=hu}} végén |it=fine del }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}}末 |mk=крајот на }|2=mk}} |ml= }|2=ml}} അന്ത്യപാദം |nds=Enn }|2=nds}} |nl=eind }|2=nl}} |pl=koniec }|2=pl|form=gen}} |pt=ao final de }|2=pt}} |ro=sfârșitul lui }|2=ro}} |ru=конец }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sl=pozno } | leta}} }|2=sl|form=gen}} |sv=slutet av }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |firsthalf|1half|1sthalf= }|2=ar}} |ca=1a meitat de }|2=ca}} |cs=1. polovina }|2=cs|form=gen}} |da=1. halvdel af }|2=da}} |de=1. Hälfte }|2=de}} |el=πρώτο μισό του }|2=el}} |en=1st half of }|2=en}} |es=1ª mitad de }|2=es}} |et= }|2=et}} esimene pool |fi= } }}|1|vuoden}} }|2=fi|form=gen}} alkupuolisko |fr=1re moitié du }|2=fr}} |gl=primeira metade de }|2=gl}} |he=במחצית הראשונה של }|2=he}} |hu= }|2=hu}} első felében |it=prima metà del }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}}上半期 |mk=прва половина на }|2=mk}} |ml= }|2=ml}} ആദ്യപകുതി |nds=1. Helft }|2=nds}} |nl=eerste helft }|2=nl}} |pl=pierwsza połowa }|2=pl|form=gen}} |pt=primeira metade de }|2=pt}} |ro=prima jumătate a lui }|2=ro}} |ru=первая половина }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sl=prva polovica } | leta}} }|2=sl|form=gen}} |sv=första halvan av }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |secondhalf|2half|2ndhalf= }|2=ar}} |ca=2a meitat de }|2=ca}} |cs=2. polovina }|2=cs|form=gen}} |da=2. halvdel af }|2=da}} |de=2. Hälfte }|2=de}} |el=δεύτερο μισό του }|2=el}} |en=2nd half of }|2=en}} |es=2ª mitad de }|2=es}} |et= }|2=et}} teine pool |fi= } }}|1|vuoden}} }|2=fi|form=gen}} loppupuolisko |fr=2e moitié de }|2=fr}} |gl=segunda metade de }|2=gl}} |he=במחצית השנייה של }|2=he}} |hu= }|2=hu}} második felében |it=seconda metà del }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}}下半期 |mk=втора половина на }|2=mk}} |ml= }|2=ml}} രണ്ടാം പകുതി |nds=2. Helft vun }|2=nds}} |nl=tweede helft }|2=nl}} |pl=druga połowa }|2=pl|form=gen}} |pt=segunda metade de }|2=pt}} |ro=a doua jumătate a lui }|2=ro}} |ru=вторая половина }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sl=druga polovica } | leta}} }|2=sl|form=gen}} |sv=andra halvan av }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |s|decade= } |ca=dècada del } |cs= } mod 100 = 0 | první dekáda | } mod 100 }}. léta}} } / 100) + 1}}. století |da= }'erne |de= }er Jahre |el=δεκαετία του } |en= }s |es=años } |et= }ndad |fi= }-luvulla |fr=années } |gl=anos } |hr= }-ih |hu= }-s évek |it= } mod 100 = 0 | primo decennio del } / 100) + 1}}}} sec. | anni ' } mod 100 }} del } / 100) + 1}}}} sec.}} |ja= }年代 |mk= }-ти |ml= ദശകം }-ൽ |nds=Johren } |nl=jaren } |pl= } mod 100 = 0 | pierwsza dekada | lata } mod 100 }}-te}} } / 100) + 1}}}} wieku |pt=década de } |ro=anii } |ru= }-ые годы |sl= }-ta leta |sv= }-talet }|1300|1400|1500|1600|1700|1800|1900|2000|2100= (decennium)}} |lang= } }} |century= } |ca=segle }}}}}}} |cs= }. století |da= }. århundrede |de= }. Jahrhundert |el= }ος αιώνας |en= }|lang=en}} century |es=siglo }}} |et= }. sajand |fi= } - 1) * 100}}-luvulla |fr= }|style=Roman|lang=fr}} siècle |gl=século }}} |he=המאה ה- } |hr= }. stoljeće |hu= }. évszázad |it= }}} sec. |ja= }世紀 |mk= }}} век |ml= }-ആം നൂറ്റാണ്ട് |nds= }. Johrhunnert |nl= }e eeuw |pl= }}} wiek |pt=século }}} |ro=secolul al }-lea |ru= }}} век |sl= }|lang=sl}}. stoletje |sv= } - 1}}00-talet |lang= } }} |turn of the century|century turn= }-1}}. a }. století |en= late }-1}} }} and early } }} century |fi= } - 2) * 100}}-luvun loppu ja } - 1) * 100}}-luvun alku |pl= koniec }-1}} }} i początek } }} wieku |sl=pozno }-1}} }}. in zgodnje } }}. stoletje |lang= } }} |turn of the decade|decade turn= }-10}}s and early }s |fi= }-10}}-luvun loppu ja }-luvun alku |pl= koniec lat }-10) mod 100}}-tych i początek lat } mod 100}}-tych } / 100) + 1}} }} wieku |sl=pozna }-10}}-ta in zgodnja }-ta leta |lang= } }} |turn of the year|year turn= }-1}}/ } |en= late }-1}} and early } |fi= vuoden }-1}} loppu ja vuoden } alku |pl= koniec }-1}} i początek } roku |sl= konec leta }-1}} in začetek } |lang= } }} |~|c|ca|circa= }}} | }|2=fr}} – }|2=ar}} |ca=cap a }|2=ca}} o }|2=ca}} |cs=cca }|2=cs}} až }|2=cs}} |da=ca. mellem }|2=da}} og }|2=da}} |de=etwa }|2=de}} bis }|2=de}} |el=περίπου μεταξύ }|2=el}} και }|2=el}} |en=ca. between }|2=en}} and }|2=en}} |es=cerca de }|2=es}} a }|2=es}} |et=ca. }|2=et}} ja }|2=et}} vahel |fi=suunnilleen } }}|1|vuosien}} }|2=fi|form=gen}} ja }|2=fi|form=gen}} välisenä aikana |fr=vers }|2=fr}} – }|2=fr}} |gl=entre }|2=gl}} e }|2=gl}} |he=בסביבות ה- }|2=he}} עד }|2=he}} |hr=oko između }|2=hr}} i }|2=hr}} |hu= }|2=hu}} és }|2=hu}} között |it=tra il }|2=it}} e il }|2=it}} circa |ja= }|2=ja}}と }|2=ja}}の間頃 |mk=~ помеѓу }|2=mk}} и }|2=mk}} |nds=üm un bi }|2=nds}} bet }|2=nds}} |nl=ca. }|2=nl}} tot }|2=nl}} |pl=od około }|2=pl|form=gen}} do około }|2=pl|form=gen}} |pt=cerca de }|2=pt}} a }|2=pt}} |ro=circa }|2=ro}} – }|2=ro}} |ru=с около }|2=ru|form=gen}} до примерно }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sl=ok. } | let}} }|2=sl|form=gen}} do }|2=sl|form=gen}} |sv=c:a }|2=sv}} till }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} | }|2=fr}} |ca=cap a }|2=ca}} |cs=cca }|2=cs}} |da=ca. }|2=da}} |de=etwa }|2=de}} |el=περ. }|2=el}} |en=ca. }|2=en}} |es=cerca de }|2=es}} |et=ca. }|2=et}} |fi=suunnilleen } }}|1|vuonna}} }|2=fi|form=ine}} |fr=vers }|2=fr}} |gl=entre }|2=gl}} |he=בסביבות }|2=he}} |hr=oko }|2=hr}} |hu= }|2=hu}} körül |it= }|2=it}} circa |ja= }|2=ja}}頃 |mk=~ }|2=mk}} |nds=üm un bi }|2=nds}} |nl=ca. }|2=nl}} |pl=około }|2=pl|form=gen}} |pt=cerca de }|2=pt}} |ro=circa }|2=ro}} |ru=около }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sl=ok. } | leta}} }|2=sl|form=gen}} |sv=c:a }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} }} |?|unknown= }|/ }}} }} |year unknown= } }} |spring|summer|fall|autumn|winter= }| }}} |ce|ad|bc|bce|bp|before present= }| }|2= }}}|lang= } }} |nothing = }|2= }}} |#default=Category:Pages using Other date template with incorrect parameter }}|lang= } }}